neo_naruto_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Point System
Jutsu Obtainment To have your characters learn new Jutsu you need to have points. Once you have these points you can exchange them for Jutsu of the corrisponding rank. The prices per rank are as follows: *Tier System (please read based on using certain jutsu) Nature Obtainment In the roleplay your character is allowed to learn up to two chakra natures (unless otherwise stated by a clan limitation). However, you are not allowed to suddonly have knowledge of these natures. Using the same point system you must train your character in the nature before getting a jutsu in that nature. The points and natures are as follows. There is the possibility to learn Advanced Natures or Kekkei Genkai traits as a third nature. These are harder to obtain and only available to those of Jonin Rank or higher. To obtain these you must have the two natures that combine to make the Advanced Nature you want. Your Advanced nature must be the one for your kekkei genkai if your clan has a specific one (Ex: Ice, Wood, Blaze). Also to have an Advanced nature you must have learned Ten jutsu from both natures required to use the advanced. Atleast One A-Rank jutsu and Three B-Rank jutsu must be known from both natures to obtain the advanced nature aswell. *Some Natures may be withheld due to being over powered for the roleplay at this current time.(This may be changed as time goes on and the roleplay grows.) *Same way as getting a jutsu you must comment on the points page for your village and put you character name, the nature you want, and have enough points to obtain it. Point Obtainment Now then to be able to spend points you hafta be able to get points. To obtain these points there are a number of ways. To start off you can get points from doing missions. Limitations: '''You can only participate in one mission a day. A mission may take you more than one day to complete. If you finish a mission early in a day you still cannot start a new mission until the next day. As well as this there is a limit to points and rank of missions a specific rank can obtain in a week. These limits are as posible: *the points per week reset every sunday *A ninja can take a mission of any rank equal to or lower than the one listed *All missions must be recieved via either the Mission Board (page being created) or the Kage Another way you can recieve points is through participation in spars: *these points also go against you weekly total Original Training Method For those more accustomed to the original way of training, by roleplaying out the learning of a specific jutsu,then that is still available. This works the same way as it did previously, by having to post at least three posts of actual training in one roleplay. The only difference is this is now incorporated into the points system. For every one of these types of RPs you do, 2 points will be allocated to you. *If you plan to train this way it should be done in the same way as the orriginal method. Meaning if you do RP training for a jutsu, Roleplay out practicing the jutsu and learning it. '''It is our hope that this adds a uniqueness to your RP experience with us. Final Notes *Any jutsu given is a final decision. Once the comment is posted on your points page it cannot be negated. *All Nature distributations are also final. You cannot change your mind. *No refunded points will be given if you decide you dont want a jutsu or nature.